Legio Patria Nostra
by dutchmashjaglover
Summary: Harm decides he has had enough and he runs off to join the French Foreign Legion. This is my first ever ff so please be gentle with me :   I intend to update this story weekly if its found good enough
1. The Decision

All usual disclaimers apply.

Excuse me for the time issue.

Re-everythinged

LEGIO PATRIA NOSTRA

Jag office

Harm's office

Harm just stood up from his desk intending to walk over to admiral's office, but he changed his mind. He gave him self a minute to think everything over. Was he making the right choice? He sometimes thought he was going nuts. He knew he had enough of his endless problems with Mac and since she just got engaged to Brumby he decided to go through with his plan. Then he stood up and walked through the very busy bullpen without being noticed by Mac.

Reaching Jason's desk he told him.

"Tiner I would like to see the admiral."

"Of course Commander" he replied, and he pressed the button on the intercom he said,

Admiral, Commander Rabb is here to see you.

"Okay Tiner Send him in" he replied.

Hearing this he stepped in the admiral's stood at attention until Chegwidden said

"At ease Commander what can I do for you?"

"Sir I would like you to read this", Harm replied as he put a piece of paper on his desk.

After reading it Admiral Chegwidden said

"Why are you resigning Commander?"

"Personal reasons sir." Harm said

"Colonel Mackenzie?" Chegwidden asked

"Yes sir." Harm replied

After taking a deep breath the Admiral continued.

Harm are you sure you want to shitcan your career for her?

"Yes sir."

"Then consider it done Mr Rabb you were very valuable to JAG and you will be deeply missed."

"Thank you sir."Harm said

After a handshake he walked over to his office removing his personal possessions, after that he walked over to the parking lot and he drove away leaving a still totally unaware Mac behind.

Mac's apartment

Mac arrived home about two hours early, so she could spend more time with Mic.

After she opened the door she was stunned, Mic was on the the couch with his bare chest against some hooker's bare chest.

She sneaked over to her bedroom night stand to collect her 9-mm berretta semi automatic pistol. As she stood in her bedroom door she shot a bullet over their heads absolutely shocking them both. Mic looked at Mac with an extremely pale face, and he said:

"Sarah it is not what you think." He stuttered

"Oh I know what I think asshole" ,she said and she shot of her gun again.

"Now the both of you Get OUT!" Mac said.

"Okay Sarah just let me get dressed okay?" Mic said

As he said that Mic could swear that he saw the fire in her eyes and she fired a burst of three rounds in the walls and as a response Mic and the hooker both scurried their way out of the apartment. After which she very calmly put down her pistol after removing the half empty magazine from it, she then went over to close and lock the door. And then she simply walked over to the TV to see what was on.

12 hours later

Paris airport

Subway station

Walking over to the train , Harm gave himself time to think everything over, just resigning his commission and getting a job at a civilian firm wouldn't have worked, the military way of life sat to deep in him. And he couldn't join the Air Force or the Army since he would probably be tracked down by Mac. And he needed to find a place where he could forget her and start a new life. So he thought that this would be his only option. Reaching the chateau de Vincennes subway station, he walked out to the street he pulled over a cab, when he boarded it he said to the driver.

"Fort the Nogent please." Harm told the driver

"Alright sir" The driver replied

And the cab went quiet until the driver asked.

"Excuse my sir but are you going to Nogent to enlist in the Legion?"

"Yes I am he replied. How do you know?" Harm asked.

Saluting him he said.

"Major Creppeli sir.I joined up in Nogent as well" The driver replied

(note: major is not an officer's rank but it is the equal of sergeant major)

"You are kidding me" Harm said

"No I am not sir. I joined up for French citizenship an…" He decided to not to finish that sentence.

Yeah and …? Harm continued.

"Alright there was a warrant out for me in Italy."

Harm just smiled at that.

"Did you see any action?" Harm asked

"In Algeria, second R.E..P"

For about 20 minutes they talked about the legion training, and his experiences in Algeria where he fought against the fell. Until they got to the moment where the driver asked.

"So why are you enlisting in the legion sir?"

He wondered for a moment what he should answer.

"I just found out my girl back home is marrying another man." Harm said.

"That's a new one" the driver said.

Yeah? Harm asked.

"Yes most of the man who join up are just adventurers" the driver answered.

"Say are we nearly there yet?" Harm asked.

"Uh yes sir just around this street."

"The driver stopped at the beginning of the street leaving Harm a couple of yards to walk."

In the street the recruitment office stood out very plainly , with its massive wooden gate and the words in the arc above it saying.

Legion Etrangere

On both sides of the gate were French tricolors, and on the left hand side in a guard gate stood a soldier ,obviously a foreign legionnaire.

Wow, Harm thought, the foreign legion, he would be rather tied up the next couple of years maybe even the rest of his life.

When he closed his eyes for a second he instantly remembered the way he and Mac said goodbye when he went back to flying, with that he thought to himself

"Ah what the hell."

And he opened the gate, coming into the yard of the fort he looked for the office of the CO, then he saw a sign that said recruiter.

Under the letters was an arrow pointing towards a door, when Harm reached the door he opened it and found out there was a staircase behind it, after reaching the top he came into a long wide corridor , on the left-hand side was a desk from which a foreign legion chief-sergeant was working, and on the right hand side was a row of chairs from which only one was free, between the desk and the chairs was a door which presumably led to the recruiters office.

He walked over to the desk since the sergeant hadn't noticed him he opened the conversation.

"Excuse me sergeant?" Harm asked

The sergeant looked up from his work and asked nicely

"Uh yes sir what can I do for you?" He asked

"My name is Rabb, Harmon Rabb, he said. I have come to enlist in the Legion." Harm said

Uh yes sir you will have to wait for a few minutes commandant Breitner is busy at the moment you can take a seat over there he said, pointing towards the row of chairs.

He sat down next to a man of about 25, crew cut black hair, blue eyes, about 6 feet tall and he was casually dressed. Since he looked pleasant enough Harm decided to start a conversation.

"Do you speak English?" Harm asked

"Well it is customary where I come from." He said with a light British accent .

"Harmon Rabb call me Harm" Harm said smiling and he put out his hand.

"Peter Burnett call me Peter." He said as he accepted his hand.

"So you are an American ?" Peter asked slightly surprised

"Yes I am" ,Harm replied.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Peter asked

"I think I could ask you the same question." Harm replied

"Well I am here for the training ,there is no formal training for crusaders these days." Peter said

Harm chuckled and said

"Oh come on there has got to be more to this story."

"Well let's just say I need a place to lay low for awhile ,my brother he is in the legion ,what about you? Your parents know that you are here?" Peter asked

"No my mother doesn't know and my father is dead." Harm said

"Oh I am sorry, how did he die?" Peter asked

"Shot down over Vietnam, but he ejected in time so he was taken prisoner by the NVA, he was sent to Siberia and he escaped he lived in Russia for some time before he was killed by Russian soldiers who tried to rape a gypsy girl, his body was never found." Harm explained.

"Wow, But why didn't you tell your mother?" Peter asked

"Because she might give that information to the one , I am running away from" Harm said.

"And who is this?" Peter asked

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, United States Marine Corps and she is also the woman I love."

"And why are you running away from her?" Peter asked

Harm sighed and replied,

"She is marrying somebody else."

Without them noticing the line had shrunk to just them and the sergeant at the desk interrupted by saying.

"Mister Burnett Commandant Breitner will see you now."

Peter offered his hand to Harm and asked.

"What regiment are you applying for?"

"I was thinking of, second airborne" Harm replied as he accepted his hand.

"Well I was thinking of that too ,I will see you in Aubange my friend "

(Aubange is the French Foreign Legion's training center)

"Alright" Harm replied.

And with that Peter went into the office, after some time he came out and told Harm he would wait for it was Harm's turn to enlist he walked in a large barely decorated office, he walked over to the desk and the Breitner began by saying coldly.

"Alright what is your name?"

"Rabb, Harmon Rabb."

Breitner reached in a drawer in his desk and pulled out two pieces of stapled together paper. And put it on his desk facing Harm. Harm tried to lift it up and read it but Breitner forcefully pressed the paper on the desk and pointed towards the dotted line and said

"No ,sign here." The officer said

So Harm pulled out a pen and signed his name. Breitner put the contract back in his desk and said.

"The next batch of recruits leaves for Aubange at 1500 tomorrow ,be here at that time ."

Harm made a turn on heel and walked out of the office, coming in the corridor, he approached Peter and said to him.

"Peter may I make a suggestion ?" Harm asked

"If it is decent" replied a grinning Peter.

"Why don't we go find a bar and get extremely drunk so that we can start this nonsense with a proper hangover?"

"My thoughts exactly" replied a grinning Peter

TBC


	2. The First Impression

(I have been debating in my head over how to end this story shall I do it with Harm and Mac coming together or not, I would like to get everyone's opinion on that subject)+I know Harm didn't smoke at this point in the series but I smoke cigars and I liked him better when he did)

One way or the other Harm and Peter (Who both had hangovers that could kill a horse) made it on time for the truck ride to the Château de Vicennes railway station and from there they would be bound for Marseille in the south of France where Peter hoped too find a hiding place from the law and where Harm hoped too find a new life away from Mac. Although the only thing on his mind as the trucks rolled towards Aubange was her , he was reminding some of their better moments together such as their moment on the Norfolk docks and last but absolutely not least the ferry in Sidney harbour where he was given his chance but he didn't take it. As they reached the camp and the trucks stopped yelling legion staff NCOs approached them .

"Worthless pigs get down from the trucks"

Harm glanced over at Peter who sat across him in the truck and said to him

"Let's go "

The men were rushed from the trucks and they were directed to a small building were they were issued with all the gear the could need. Just after this they NCOs directed them towards the training ground where they were given a taste of how thing worked there. As the sun started to set they were granted a relapse by the sergeants and they were shown towards their barracks and they were allowed to set up their few belongings that weren't taken from them.

Harm fell down on his bunk and looked over to Peter who just pulled open a Marlboro carton, he noticed Harm looking at him and asked him

"Oh I am sorry would like one"?

"Nah I don't smoke those things, but look at these baby's"

Harm reached over too his footlocker and grabbed a box of Monte cristo's and opened it

Peter saw the cigars and practically started drooling.

"Harm are you dedicated to the preservation of human life?"

"Yeah" Harm replied

"Then give me one of those please"

"Alright buddy I have got plenty of them and you know what? pas down the box" Harm said as he tossed over the box.

Harm tossed the box over to him and observed Peter smelling one cigar he had taken out.

"Monte cristo?"

"Yeah" .Harm replied

"And you are handing down those?"

"Yeah why not?" Harm asked

"Well they are very expensive".

"Pete I was stupid enough to sign a contract that will keep me very, very ,busy for the next 5 years so what would I care about a box of cigars and by the way I have got 14 boxes in my footlocker.

"Okay ,okay I will pas them down after chow okay ,and for now just give me a light.

Harm reached in his pocket and pulled out a Zippo to give himself and Peter a light, after Peter took his first puff he asked Harm.

"Harm you told me you went over here because of some woman"

"Crazy isn't it?" He replied

"That depends , what was she like?"

"Let me put it this way if you work with that marine for about a month you fall in love with her"

"Oh yeah she was a marine right but why were you working with her then?"

Harm grinned and asked him

"Will you respect me in the morning?"

"I will give it my best shot" Peter replied also grinning

"I used to be a Commander in the United States Navy's Judge Advocate General Corps" Harm replied

Peter just sat their staring at him with a flabbergasted expression on his face and he said surprised

"Wait a minute you were a senior officer in the United States Navy and then you fly across the Atlantic and you join the French Foreign Legion to begin over as recruit ?"

"Yeah that would be accurate" Harm said

"Wow was Peter's simple reply"

"Does that bother you?" Harm asked grinning

"No sir" Peter replied grinning

"I'm not a Commander anymore Pete so cut it out." Harm replied

"Alright but you have got to admit that that story is pretty unique." Peter said

"Granted but this is better than some of the options I was considering"

" Strange because you don't really strike me as the suicidal type"

"No not at least since I remembered my navy Drill instructor told me something I will never forget."

"What's that?"

"Well there was this guy in boot he found out that his wife was cheating on him with the neighbour ,and he kills himself and after that he told us if he ever found out we killed ourselves over pussy he would chase us down into hell and kill our ignorant asses a second time , and somehow that remark just stuck with me." Harm said laughing

"Well that surely makes sense"

Harm grinned and asked

"Does it?"

"Well no but I thought it might make you feel good"

Harm grinned and for no apparent reason looked down on his watch and practically shouted out loud, for the whole barracks to hear.

"DAMN IT WE ARE GOING TO MISS CHOW"

Which was followed by the entire group of men stampeding out.

Out on the compound the group of men saw a group of 25 legionnaires al wearing their prized kepi's

Doing close order drill at the command of two senior sergeants.

ATTENTION! Yelled the sergeant and every man snapped to attention totally simultaneous

FORWARD MARCH!. And very surprisingly the legionnaires marched on with one of the sergeants following close behind. The other one approached the group and in true legion style started yelling to the group in an Italian accent.

"ALRIGHT, YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS LETS GET SOME ORDER INTO YOU,FORM INTO COLUMN OF TWOS ON ME."

As he was yelling Harm heard Peter whisper to him in a exaggerated British accent.

"Why does everybody around here yells all the time"

The slight military knowledge most of the guys had was enough to move into the correct formation and the Italian sergeant continued his commands.

"FORWARD MARCH"

And everybody marched in the same direction as the first group of men and it wasn't long before they reached the chow hall and the sergeant called them to an halt and after that he called an about face and continued in a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

"Alright you people this is the mess hall ,this were you are going to be allowed to stuff your faces with the finest food the French army has to offer, your table is at the very end of the hall and gentleman try to move in there in an orderly fashion"

The moved to the very end of the wall were on the table opposite to theirs was the group of new legionnaires standing at attention. Harm's group moved into the table opposite to them and the also stood at attention not daring to sit down ,NCOs occupied the table that stood across in the hall but strangely enough the centre seat was unoccupied the sergeant in charge ordered everybody to sit down and almost simultaneously three cooks started delivering food and wine to their tables, about 15 minutes into the meal the sergeant called everybody to attention and a lieutenant of about 25 entered the hall as he reached the centre seat he said.

"At ease"

Everybody sat down and the officer continued

"Welcome to Fort De Aubange I am Lieutenant Coupet your commanding officer,

Pointing to the two men closest two him and named them

"Sergeant Di Alberto and Corporal Becker ,the rest of my training staff will be introduced to you in due course but these two direct your training, here we will turn you in to soldiers worthy to serve in the worlds finest fighting force, you see these legionnaires? Some time ago they were just like you, and today they are ready to fight with pride an honour that is what the legion is about gentleman good luck and

VIVE LA LEGION!

TBC

(In the next chapter the training will officially begin but I could use all the help I can get so please let me know what you think)


	3. Adjusting

Legio Patria Nostra

Fort de Aubange

South Of France

0500 Hours

Everybody, including Peter and Harm were sound asleep when two drill sergeants entered barracks, shouting and kicking the bunks

"Alright Gentlemen Lets get up and try to look like soldiers, you are to be in the parade ground in 3 minutes"

"Ah damn it" Harm said as he got up, and quickly changed into fatigues, he saw that Peter was still snoozing in his bed, so he picked up his boot and threw it towards his buddies bed quickly waking him up"

"Well Goddamn, what the hell?" Peter cussed out

"Peter get the hell up you have two minutes to get on the parade ground"

"Oh Damn" Peter replied as he started to get dressed

Harm and Peter arrived at the parade ground in the same time, which was two minutes late they both fell in line and saw Sergeant Di Alberto walk towards them, with a very angry look on his face.

"Why are the two of you late?" He asked

"No Excuse sir" Peter and Harm replied in unison

"Damn right there is no excuse !If you show this kind of an attitude in a warzone , one of these men might get killed and that's something I'm not going to allow, now you two get down and give me twenty!"

Peter and Harm both did what Di Alberto ordered them to do and after this the Italian observed them closely and saw Peter gasping for air

"Tired already punk?"

Peter didn't answer him but continued to stand at attention

"Rest assured boy that it only gets worse from here on"

"There are some things all of you should understand" the Sergeant continued "Since you are not French Nationals, you are entirely expandable to the French, if they get in trouble you will be the very first to be deployed to the combat zone, you will be there before any other branch of the French Military, but also you will fight in the most remote places in the world and nobody will know about it. You have not pledged your loyalty to the French State but only to the legion your comrades and the Legion Code of Honor and so your only loyalty lies with us and only with us. We do not care about anything that happened before the legion all that matters now is the legion and your fellow soldiers.

I do not know what you already know about the legion nor do I care, the only thing that matters to you that more will be asked of you physically emotionally and mentally then you ever thought possible. Now i hope you Gentlemen like training because we here in the Legion...we love it. we are moving to the training ground Corporal Becker take charge"

"Yes Sergeant Recruitsssss ATTTENTTIONNN. Fall in column of twos on me .Fall in!

Everyone of the guys fell in to formation and waited for a next command"

"""QUICK MARCH! the corporal yelled and the entire group including the NCO,s marched to the training ground

There for the rest of the day all of the recruits were tested by the NCOs to see what they could and Peter together were the two best recruits that day and that didn't escape the NCOs attention but all of the recruits were not yet up to legion standards. Harm was quite shocked at the approach the NCOs took with them, he always thought that recruits in boot camp complained too much but this was far too more extreme he thought possible, the instructors were constantly yelling profanities and getting physical he saw recruits being hit and kicked ,he had real trouble controlling his emotions the only possible way he could cope was to concentrate 100% on the job at hand and at the same time watch out for his fellow recruits especially Peter who he has growing more fond of every day.

They were tested to their limits by the time the instructors dismissed them and gave them the rest of the night off, they marched back to their barracks and crashed onto their bunks. Harm was already on his bunk gasping for air when he saw Peter standing over his bunk.

"If this is all the got that Kepi is ours" Peter said grinning

"ha-ha yeah I guess so Pete" Harm said grinning in that flyboy way

"You handled yourself very well out there Harm i can tell you have been through stuff like this before" Peter said

"Thanks I must say you did very well today to, sure you haven't done anything like this before?" asked Harm

"I grew up in a tough neighborhood" Peter replied grinning

"Ha-ha well i guess that's counts for something, shall we get some chow, or at least what they call chow here"

"I've had worse I'm sure you did too , yeah sure lets go"

The two friends made their way of to the chow hall where they found most of the platoon already there, Peter and Harm sat next to each other and started into the food.

"Well this is more like it" Harm remarked

"This is not for your benefit yank" He heard a nasty voice remarking next to him

Harm looked over and saw an Asian man sitting a few seats next to him ,he slid his knife over his throat, clearly threatening Harm

"What's his problem?" Harm asked Peter, who just raised his shoulders in reply, signaling that he didn't know.

Harm kept scanning the people eating on the tables. He was taking in people's faces. He noticed a Latino looking man sitting at the table who seemed very out of place and uncomfortable. He leaned over to Peter and asked what that mans name was.

"His name is Manuel, he is Mexican"

"Peter he doesn't look good, lets keep an eye on him"

"Roger that" Peter confirmed

Harm and Peter tried their best to keep Manuel up to speed and up to the rigorous standards the legion demanded of them all. This worked fairly well but it resulted in trouble once in a while for Peter and Harm.

After a few days of rigorous training most recruits were enjoying some downtime in their barracks, smoking some cigars that Harm generously provided. Manuel was casually humming a Mexican song to himself"

"What the fuck are we all doing here? I am a farmer, I want to go home"

"Oh please stop bitching man" Peter remarked

"I'm not bitci…." Manuel tried to reply but he was interrupted by Di Alberto and Becker barging into the barracks

" Attention!"" Di Alberto hollered, Becker then commanded that the group count off."

As the recruits were counting off the NCO,s started throwing around their kitt and yelling. Di Alberto gave Peter his treatment and said to him.

"Your kitt looks like a bowl of Bolognese….throw it out the window…now!" he said as he wacked Peter over the head and pushed him to the window as Peter followed his command"

Manuel was getting it very hard this particular night Harm noticed, he was very very concerned about him

Later that night as Harm couldn't sleep he was awake as he saw Peter sneak back in the barracks through the window, Peter noticed him and said.

"Well good evening Mister Rabb, I have just been to town…and found a beautiful café full of beautiful women and they love the legion" He snickered as he fell down face first on his cot and fell asleep.

(A/N) I was 15 years old when I started writing this story. I am 19 years old now and Ill be 20 in 4 months. And I will be very honest with you, I just forgot about this story with time. I came across the start of this chapter some time ago and I decided to try my best to try and see if its worth picking up. I intend to update this on a weekly basis. I hope and pray for your constructive criticism and I beg forgiveness for updating only now.


	4. Cafe Marie

Café Marie

Legio Patria Nostra

Marseille

South of France

Harm , Peter and some of the other guys had gotten some well deserved weekend passes. They had all deserved a rest. But Manuel decided not to join them on their night out. Harm thought it was best to give him some peace and quiet. Peter guided the group to the café he discovered on his night out exploring. The first thing that caught Harms attention was the name : Café Marie. It was a tastefully decorated traditional French Café/Bar and Peter was right, it was full of beautiful women.

"God Mate would you please take a look at this place"? he said looking over all the women in the Café

"Yeah man…good find" Harm replied grinningly to Peter. The two men placed their berets at the coat stand and proceeded into the bar, Peter noticed a beautiful black haired woman with green eyes and bumped Harm"

"Alright Mate, I will see you someplace else" Peter said smiling and he joined the woman at her table.

Harm was alone now, and feeling more insecure then he thought he would be, what was the matter with him? He always was very confident with women, well not anymore since he met Ma…"No don't think about her man, you came here to forget about her, just don't think about her. he said to himself as he looked over the place and decided to take a seat at the bar.

It was no use, he couldn't stop himself thinking about her. What was she doing right now? What time is it in Virginia? It was just hitting 10 at night in Marseille which made it….4 in the afternoon in Virginia, Mmmmmm almost 5 which means JAG is probably closing for the night soon. Did they miss him? Did Mac notice him leaving? "Oh man you got to stop thinking like this or it will drive you nuts" he said to himself "But I cant help it..oh god man you got to knock this off, you came here so you didn't have to.."

"Private?" He heard somebody ask him

"Huh?" He asked still sunken in thought as he looked into the eyes of the woman behind the bar.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked smiling nicely.

Harm was struck with this woman, she was gorgeous, she had green eyes and beautiful long hair that was bright brown, almost red. He has always had a thing for green eyes.

"Private?" She asked again smiling curiously now.

"Uhm yes..a beer please" He replied

The woman got him a beer and asked

"Now working behind a bar that gives me insight in people, and I can tell two things about you"

"Oh ? what's that?" Harm asked.

"That you are not anywhere from around here and that you could use somebody to talk to"

Harm smirked a little at her and said

"Yeah I'm from California originally and yeah kind off…but now seeing you Id prefer to talk about you"

She smiled in reply and said

"Hmmmm California eh? Oh gosh Id love to go there sometime…what brings you here?"

What am I going to tell her? God I can't tell her the truth…what do I tell her?

"Adventure my dear, adventure" Harm said, which wasn't a total lie

She smiled at him again and held out her hand

"I'm Marie"

Harm kissed her hand and said

"Harm" He replied giving her his trademark flyboy grin.

"Harm eh? That's an unusual name" She remarked

"Its dads" He remarked, amazed at how open he already was with her, he never had been this open right away with anybody before"

He was very open with her indeed, they talked and talked all night long and the drinks flowed freely. They talked about everything, back home, the navy, his family, his childhood, everything really beside one thing, what made him join the legion. She understood his reluctance there though and she talked about herself until it was time for Harm and Peter to leave, but problem was that Harm didn't want to leave, even if Peter did.

"Mate its time for us to get back" Peter said.

"Man you go, ill be right behind you" Harm responded slightly drunk.

Peter could tell if he left him alone he would probably end anywhere but back in camp, he put Harms arm over his neck and moved him towards the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Harm said, moving away from Peters grip, and he walked back towards the bar. He made eye contact with Marie and then thought to himself, fuck it. He leaned down and tenderly kissed Marie on her lips, afterwards he walked back towards the door.

"Bye Bye Marie" He said

Marie smiled shy and said

"Bye Harm" and she smiled as he and Peter left around the corner, she heard Harm shouting

"Ill be back!"

Peter held up Harm all the way back to camp and into the barracks, they were still laughing as they both fell down on their bunks and fell asleep oblivious to the fact that Manuel's bunk is empty.

The next morning Harm and Peter were both still half asleep, their heads were both throbbing from their liberal alcohol consumption. Harm was the first to crack open his eyes and look across the room, everybody was still fast asleep, Peter included. He let his eyes go all over the room, trying to wake up, but then he noticed Manuel his bunk and he woke up instantly and jumped out of bed.

"Oh shit" Harm spat out and he walked from Manuel's bunk back to Peter and roused him.

"Peter peter wake up, Manuel is gone"

Peter moaned as he rolled over and looked up at Harm with squinting eyes

"What?" He said moaning

"Manuel is gone" Harm replied

"Oh fuck " Peter said as he sat up in bed and looked over at Manuel's empty bunk.

"Are you sure he didn't just go to the head?" He asked Harm

"And taken all his kit with him?" Harm said as he almost pulled Peter out of bed and out onto the grounds. They looked over the country side of southern France for a while and for a while said nothing.

"I hope the MP.S don't catch up with him" Harm said, breaking the silence.

"Or worse" Peter said.

"Should we go looking for him?" Harm asked.

"Harm we need to be realistic, he could be anywhere right now and the MP,s will be after him"

"Yeah I guess you are right, I hope he will be okay" Harm said, this is not what he felt though he felt they should try looking for him but he also knew they almost certainly wouldn't find him. And if they did find him, Harm figured the worst that could happen was Manuel would get beat up on a little.

The platoon had the entire Sunday off but they had to stay in camp, most of the recruits were hanging around the mess hall and their barracks. People were busying themselves squaring themselves away and just relaxing. They could see that the NCOs and the MP,s were looking for Manuel. A continuous flow of traffic was leaving the camp.

After a few hours Harm, Peter and three other guys were laying up against a wall smoking when they saw Sergeant di Alberto and Corporal Becker coming back into camp in a Jeep.

Harm couldn't see it at first, but as the Jeep turned he saw Manuel laying in the back of the jeep with two bullet holes clearly visible in his head and looking like he was horribly beaten up on. He didn't believe what he saw initially, but Peter led him away from the gathering around the jeep muttering.

"They killed him Peter….they fucking killed him"

"We will get back at them Harm, don't worry"

Lieutenant Coupet and Sergeant di Alberto were sitting on a patio behind the administration office, they were talking about Manuel's case when they were suddenly and loudly interrupted.

"He just wanted to go home!" Harm shouted out at them

The two men tried to speak as Peter cut them off.

"Save it, for you maker" The Englishman said as he pulled back the slide on the Beretta 92 pistol in his hand and pointed it at the officer.

(A/N This is my little attempt at a cliffhanger :) I want to thank all my kind reviewers and I want to single out Marie for special praise;) Id really appreciate your ratings and reviews.


End file.
